


If it feels good, tastes good, it must be mine

by hybristophilica



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Verbal Humiliation, octane's vague assigned gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybristophilica/pseuds/hybristophilica
Summary: “Por favor—“ Octavio whined, arching his neck because Elliott’s hand wouldn’t let him get closer than that.“Yeah, beg me some more, I might say yes,” Elliott grinned, parting his legs furthers when Octavio scooted in the middle, hands fumbling with Elliott’s pants and thighs, massaging, tempting.
Relationships: Mirage | Elliott Witt/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	If it feels good, tastes good, it must be mine

**Author's Note:**

> filthy miroctane pwp to satisfy all your smut needs
> 
> they're implied to be friends with benefits or lovers already in here, enjoy!

Elliott barely repressed a gasp when Octavio grabbed him by the collar of the suit and dragged inside the first building of Geysers, shoving him against the wall after he closed the door. The match to compete for the best duo of the week had just started and Elliott already knew who wouldn’t win. _They_ wouldn’t win. 

“Shit, y-you’re really gonna do this, aren’t you?” He asked, trying to shove Octavio away just enough speak.

“Yeah, told you I would,” he replied, running his hands up and down Elliott’s suit, pulling it open with sharp and short tugs. 

Elliott huffed a laugh and rubbed his eyes while Octavio started kissing the side of his neck, licking him like a cat in heat and sucking below Elliott’s ear in the way he knew would make him melt. And it did. “This is such a bad idea kid, a-a-anyone could walk in on us at any moment and—“

“Amigo, are you backing off?” 

What a little shit Octavio could be when he wanted to. He knew he needed this to challenge Elliott’s pride, and the need to save face wouldn’t let him break his word. And his word had been that maybe sometimes they should try risky sex in the arena, “ _for the thrill of it, y’know?_ ”

“Of course I’m not. Just—make it quick,” Elliott said, leaning against the wall and relaxing slightly when discovering that they were already inside the next ring. 

“I can do that. I’m good at quick.” Octavio grinned, and Elliott watched him drop on his knees in front of him with the agility of a gazelle. Shit, this was happening for real. 

He cupped the back of Octavio’s head, pressing slightly so to make the green locks of his forehead pop out of the helmet, and when Octavio took off his goggles and mask, he didn't give Elliott time to appreciate the sight. He pulled the zip of Elliott’s suit down and wrapped his fingers around his dick still wearing gloves, then gave it a few tight, _tight_ strokes that had Elliott gasp. “S-shit kid, easy,” he panted, licking his lips unconsciously when Octavio did the same. Octavio’s eyes glinted with mischief, and Elliott snapped out of it when he _squeezed._

_“_ You fucking brat—“ Elliott shut his eyes closed for a second, then roughly pushed the helmet off Octavio’s head to fist his hair and drag his face closer to his crotch. If Octavio wanted to be like that, then _fine_ , Elliott would play his part too. He stroked his dick above Octavio’s face, working himself to full hardness and letting him watch carefully.

When Octavio’s tongue poked out from the corner of his mouth, his head leaning forward with clear desire to get a taste, Elliott clicked his tongue and shook his head, smirking. “No, you don’t get that now,” he scolded, teasing himself with slow circles of his thumb and index sound the head of his cock, keeping Octavio’s head still. 

“Maybe I should just touch myself until we have to run away,” he started, a playful smirk still lingering on his lips, but he meant what he said. Octavio knew, because he became more serious, more needy. “I should leave you here, w-wet and horny for me, _ngh…_ All dirty with my cum— how does that sound?” 

Octavio started panting against his crotch, keeping his hands firm on Elliott’s hips. “Or do you wanna suck me, baby?” He asked then, stroking himself hard for a couple of seconds so to let a few drops of precum fall upon Octavio’s lips.

“ _Por favor—“_ Octavio whined, arching his neck because Elliott’s hand wouldn’t let him get closer than that. 

“Yeah, beg me some more, I might say yes,” Elliott grinned, parting his legs furthers when Octavio scooted in the middle, hands fumbling with Elliott’s pants and thighs, massaging, tempting. 

“Let me such your cock, Ell, _you_ want it, _I_ want it…c’mon amigo, we don’t have all day— let me suck you off, wanna taste you so bad,” Octavio ranted, and fucking hell, he sounded so honest Elliott couldn’t deny him longer. 

Without letting him utter another word, he pulled Octavio’s face to his dick, pressing himself against him. Octavio sucked on his balls when Elliott rolled his lips slightly, sighing contently and chewing on his lower lip. Octavio knew what he was doing, his lips wrapping around his balls while his tongue lapped at the skin every now and then, the touch too light to really feel good, but it made one hell of a picture indeed. 

“Look at you,” Elliott breathed, caressing his fingers though Octavio’s curls when he looked up at him with a smirk. “Open up for me,” he ordered, and Octavio’s pulled back and offered his mouth, wide and ready to please, and Elliott couldn’t wait another moment. 

He guided his dick between Octavio’s pink lips, pushing inside slowly. “ _Fuuuck_ — ah _shit,_ Tavi…yeah, that’s good,” he moaned and let his eyes flutter close. Octavio’s mouth was a steamy cave, so fucking hot and wet and so familiar, and Elliott needed a moment to steady his knees when Octavio closed his lips around him in a sealing vice that left him breathless. 

Octavio looked smug, his hands guiding Elliott forward by squeezing his ass, and Elliott followed the moved with his hips, thrusting inside of him. “Take it all baby, take it,” he moaned, gripping tight a lock of green hair to make it hard for Octavio to pull away. Octavio had no intention to anyway, and he relaxed his throat around Elliott, sucking him hard while his hands still hadn’t let go of him.

Elliott’s hips started moving in a regular pace, uncaring of the choking noise coming off Octavio. Everything felt too hot and filthy to stop, and when Elliott’s precum started sliding out of Octavio’s mouth, it was Octavio’s turn to moan loudly. 

“Fuckin’ slut,” Elliott panted, the words rolling down his tongue effortlessly as he guided Octavio’s face back and forth with two hands now, twitching every time Octavio choked on him. “Such a fuckin’ good slut for me,” he praised, feeling the familiar warmth pool in his lower belly, and that was his clue to slow down, because, ring or not, he didn't want this to end already. Just another little. 

Octavio took the moment of hesitation to breath, actually panting against Elliott’s thigh, looking aroused and so fucking sexy right then. His mouth was covered in spit and precum, his eyes were dark with lust and his hands were shaking slightly, but the determination to finish what he started was still striking, so Elliott didn't hesitate to manhandle him and push him against the wall. 

Like that, Octavio looked so small, trapped between the wall and Elliott’s body, and Elliott moaned when he thrusted in his mouth again in one swift move, making him gag a couple times before he let go again, allowing room to breathe. Octavio opened his pants just enough to slip his own hand inside and started touching himself, staring up at Elliott expectantly, mouth wide open. 

“ _Shit!_ ” Elliott groaned, steading Octavio’s face with both hands as he pressed him against the wall, then started fucking his mouth with desperation and heavy pants, alternating deep rolls of his hips that made him reach the back of Octavio’s throat with shorter thrusts that only made him choke on his own saliva.

Octavio’s hand moved fast and frantically inside his pants and there was a wet stain growing on them by the second while he moaned around Elliott’s cock, sucking him greedily while trying to look into his eyes, but there were tears of effort rolling down his cheeks, and Elliott moaned, feeling himself getting close. 

He rolled his hips forward, thrusting down Octavio’s throat with viciousness he rarely showed but couldn’t contain, not right then, while Octavio milked him dry with his lips while bringing himself closer at the same time, getting off on Elliott using his mouth. 

“A- _ahhh…f-f-fuck, Tavi—!_ “ Elliott’s hips stilled the moment he felt the first splatter of his cum paint the back of Octavio’s throat. Octavio moaned loudly, choking, but his eyes rolled in the back of his head as he too came, shaking and leaning against Elliott’s thighs for support, all the while swallowing everything Elliott had to give to him.

Elliott, oversensitive, panted heavily against the wall but he kept his gaze fixed on the other, still too out of himself to move away. Octavio gasped when he finally pulled his head back, his mouth was a fucking mess of cum and saliva and Elliott rubbed the head of his dick on his lips, parting his own with a sigh of appreciation. 

When Octavio stood up he didn't hesitate to kiss him, slow and filthy, letting Elliott taste himself on his tongue just enough to make it linger. There was no time to wallow around in the afterglow, sot they hurried to zip and button up their suits again to be at least decent outside. 

“We should get going, ring’s closing,” Octavio said, and fuck, his voice was hoarse and rough because of how Elliott had fucked it just now. He pulled him by the neck once again, kissing him fiercely but briefly, just for good measure, and helped him put goggles, mask and helmet back on, exiting the house with him.

They ran across the map next to each other, basically disadvantaged in loot and positioning, and it took nothing more than three tripletake shots to take the both of them down, but it’s not like Elliott had hoped to win, and it’s not like the defeat would prevent them from doing all of this again. Oh well. Worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> consider dropping a follow on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hybristophilica) or leaving kudos if you enjoyed? <3
> 
> title is from emperor's new clothes by p!atd


End file.
